


It’s in the air and it’s all around, can you feel me now?

by natigail



Series: Phan Reality One Shots [21]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2021!phan, Body Worship, DDR, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Lap dancing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, With a hint of spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: After filming Cards Against Humanity PHAN EDITION, Dan gets an idea into his head involving his DDR mat. He is so focused on that that he nearly misses how Phil starts planning another thing related to the video.If anyone asks, lap dancing is the perfect way to celebrate a high score on DDR.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Phan Reality One Shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/788379
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	It’s in the air and it’s all around, can you feel me now?

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I am still trying to process the new video. So much happened! But Phil lap dancing to Toxic? Too iconic not to write about immediately. It's not smut but there are hints of sexual tension and references to horniness and sex "off screen". I hope you like this!

Once Dan got an idea into his head, it was kind of hard to get it out before he did something about it.

It caused him immense trouble at times, making him freeze and focus on this tiny thing that needed to be resolved before he could move on. Other times, it made him go down a path he would never have thought of before. It had its pros and cons.

Dan was still hung up on how to return to YouTube, other than the official project coming down the line. He knew he could pop up already now if he had something to say but he was too stuck in his head and questioning his existence a little too much to make videos like he used to do. It was daunting to return to something like that.

However, sometimes the ideas he would get was stupid and simple ones. This one would certainly certify.

It had only been yesterday that him and Phil had sat down to film a video together. Everything about it had been so strikingly familiar, even if Dan was pushed into Phil’s little filming nook and they were surrounded by boxes. It was easy to slot into place with making videos with Phil.

It always had been.

The Cards Against Humanity game had been a bit of a dangerous idea but it was also entirely too tempting not to do it. Dan had been curious ever since Phil had found it. They had held onto it for years and years, like they tended to do with gifts from their viewers, and now it had come in handy.

The timing had felt right. It wouldn’t have back when they got it during TATINOF. Hell, it wouldn’t even have felt right last year. But they were crashing into 2021 with a different mindset. The hiatus of Dan and Phil, the break that Dan in particularly had needed was coming to an end.

Now he was genuinely looking forward to making content with Phil rather than spin out into unhealthy thought spirals.

The game itself had been fun. The cards were littered with nostalgia and inside jokes between himself, Phil and their viewers. There were some horrendous cards too but it was clear to see that it had been made with love.

Dan and Phil had really meant it when they said that they liked that they had inspired so much creativity, even if they had also seen things that they shouldn’t have in the early days. It felt better now. The boundaries were respected in a different way and everyone seemed to have grown up a little.

Dan still couldn’t stop thinking about the huge wave of support that had come after they had come out. It had been something truly special to be able to stand in the heart of that, and finally feel like he might actually belong in his own community.

Dan wasn’t sure exactly what would make it into the final edit of the video but he did know that they had both talked about a lot of stuff without any filter. It had been fun. He almost felt bad for the excessive bleeping Phil would have to do to keep the swear words out of AmazingPhil.

Dan had been ready to be haunted by old memories during his sleep that night but instead he had dreamed about DDR of all things. Phil sharing the story of how Dan had been watching videos of competitive players back in the day had stirred something in him. He was itching to get back on the mat.

The mat that they of course hadn’t thrown out but was buried somewhere in all of the moving mess boxes. It should have been enough to deter Dan but it wasn’t. He was a man on a mission.

Phil had poked his head into the old gaming room and found Dan trying to sort through boxes.

“Did we forget to do keep or yeet on some of these?” Phil had asked.

“Nah, I’m just looking for something,” Dan had told him. If Dan had received such an answer from Phil, he would probably have pushed. He couldn’t handle not knowing. Phil was a curious human, sometimes too curious and Dan could definitely feel Phil’s eyes on him. However, Phil just took a sip of his morning coffee and left Dan to go through dozens of boxes like a madman.

It paid off though. He managed to find it and with a lot of trouble, he managed to set it up to the television in the living room. By then Phil had caught on to what was going on. He had yet to comment on it.

“Are you going to ask?” Dan asked eventually, once he had gotten the menu open and Phil came into the lounge to sit down on the sofa.

Phil raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously. “Nope.”

“You are no fun,” Dan said over his shoulder and scrolled through the song selection. There was one specific song he wanted. It had to be that one because it had a special place in his heart. He had managed to get a perfect score, a literal perfect on every single step, a dozen or so times. He had been so proud of this accomplishment that he had actually arranged to film it.

The video still lived on danisnotinteresting and he would probably never dare to take it down. It had over a million views, which had made him laugh so much when he’d first seen it.

“I am not going to ask because I already know,” Phil said, clicking away at his keyboard and not even looking up at Dan. “You’re like a dog with a bone when you get an idea into your head.”

“I’d rather bone you,” Dan shot back.

Young Dan would have been flustered at making such a remark but Dan was nearly thirty by now and he frankly delighted in sharing innuendos with Phil. Even on camera, it had happened way too often though Dan persisted that Phil was worse than him.

“Show me what you’ve got then, Danny boy,” Phil said, eyes lifting over the screen to hold Dan’s gaze just for a second. It looked like a challenge.

Dan had never really learned how to back down from those.

Muscle memory was a funny thing. Dan had managed to both get into shape and then fall into lethargy on and off again over this past year. DDR was hard to keep up with but he had been very good at it once.

It turned out that a lot of that hadn’t gone away. Once the music kicked in, it was like Dan was transported back to his past self more than a decade earlier when he would feverishly practice this particular song over and over until he could do it without any mistakes.

It had pleased his inner perfectionist greatly.

He didn’t get it perfect on the first try, or the third or seventh. But he was doing well. He kept getting Goods, Greats and Perfects and he was doing better and better each time. His first round with only Perfects and Greats, he did a legitimate victory lap around the lounge much to Phil’s amusement.

Phil started giggling uncontrollably and of course that meant that Dan just had to throw himself down almost on top of Phil.

“Hey! Watch the laptop,” Phil said, still giggling, and managed to lift the laptop out of the danger zone.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Dan said.

“I like my one, you know that,” Phil said.

And Dan did. Phil always ended up using his old laptops until they were literally falling apart, on the inside or the outside. Dan held onto his for a long time too, but when they started to impair his work, he didn’t want to compromise. But Phil never liked parting with his laptops. Dan knew the box of old laptops had also been packed somewhere and that it was probably going to sneak into the forever home, unless Dan could send that box to storage.

“I will do it, I will restore my former glory,” Dan insisted, panting as he laid out in Phil’s lap. Phil was warm and nice. Dan could take a little break.

“You’re sweaty,” Phil said but he still touched Dan’s hair and kept toying with the little front curl.

“You love it.”

“No, I love you,” Phil corrected.

“Same difference,” Dan muttered and let his eyes fall shut for just a moment. Phil’s hand in his hair was nice, Phil’s warm lap under his head was nice too. He could take a nap right here.

He had things to do today. Edits to his book. Emails that awaited answers. He shouldn’t be willing to commit more hours than the ones he had already spent setting up DRR and playing already. But he didn’t want to let it go. He wanted to prove this to himself.

He could still do it.

If Dan looked a little too closely to this desire, he wasn’t sure what he was going to find, so he pushed the notion away.

In the end, Dan didn’t get it done that day. Work did eventually distract him and he felt a little too wiped out. He had managed to do two rounds with only a handful of Greats though and victory was so close that he could taste it.

He hadn’t lost his grip.

The next morning, Dan was sad to see himself stuck in entirely too many zoom meetings to be sane. Mid-afternoon when he could finally get away from the computer, he had come into the lounge to play more.

He was rewarded for his determination at 7:19 PM.

His chest was heaving with exhaustion and his heart hammering in his chest. He was pretty sure he had only seen Perfects flash across the screen but it was hard to focus on that when he was focused on actually moving his feet. He waited for the final tally with his heart racing entirely too much for something so silly.

The scream that came from Dan’s throat was instinctive and primal and he also fell down on his knees.

“I did it!” he shouted, too loudly perhaps but they had already pissed off these neighbours so much while they had been living here that it didn’t matter. Soon they would be out of the box hell.

“You did it?” Phil asked, coming running in from the kitchen where he had been going through yet another box of stuff. He was in the process of specifically marking up what items they would be putting into the give-away they were doing.

They had so much crap that they didn’t want to bring along with them but they were entirely too sentimental to throw it away. The charity shops had been the initial plan so other people could get joy out of the items they didn’t need anymore.

But thanks to the current circumstances that wasn’t a possibility so they had come up with another solution. Gifting the things directly to their viewers. It made sense with the Stereo partnership, even if the give-away was entirely their own thing. It had been Phil’s idea and Dan had wholeheartedly supported it.

Dan didn’t have the heart to give away the DDR mat though, especially not now when he was staring at a Perfect score once more. It had been years since he had done that and now, he’d managed to practice to get it right in the span of a day and a half. His muscles were a little sore and he felt beat as hell but nothing could wipe the smile off his face.

“Wow, you actually did it,” Phil said, an impressed hint in his voice as he came up behind Dan.

Dan felt the warm hands on his shoulders and he leaned into the touch. A moment later, Phil’s whole chest was behind Dan’s back and he could lean back comfortably.

“I did it.”

“Your heart is beating so fast,” Phil commented, as he snuck a hand around Dan and placed it right over his heart.

Dan was sure it started beating a little faster. There was something intimate about the moment, and Phil feeling out Dan’s heart. Listening to its erratic beat. It wasn’t anything new. Phil would do it at times or ask Dan to fell his own. There was something grounding and life affirming about confirming that there was a steady heartbeat next to you.

Strong hearts.

Hearts in love.

“Hearts do that when they have something they want,” Dan said and latched his hands onto Phil’s arm and let out a contented breath.

This didn’t quite feel real. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to do it. It was just an idea that he had plucked out of the air and decided to run with it. Now he was happy he had done it though. The sense of accomplishment was nice, even if the goal had been something silly.

Dan had been learning about how it was important to celebrate the good moments, no matter how big or how small.

“Should we get Dominos to celebrate?” Phil asked, hooking his chin over Dan’s shoulder.

It seemed like Phil had the same ideas.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Dan agreed. Greasy pizza was a nice reward. “All the dips.”

“You’re opening the door.”

“Don’t I always?” Dan asked, and he could hear how fond he sounded.

He liked this, this little familiar dance back and forth. They knew each other’s preferences and insecurities and they helped each other and looked out for each other.

But for now, none of them moved. They stayed in the embrace for a moment longer, just breathing together. Dan’s heart was starting to calm down just a little.

It was a funny thing. Phil was probably the one who was the best at making Dan’s heart race, even after all these years, but he had also become someone who could calm it instantly.

A thrilling touch or a calming touch. Both felt so good. Dan wouldn’t be without one or the other. The early butterflies in the stomach out of nerves had long ago subsided but the rush of joy and adoration still happened on nearly daily basis.

It was a different variant. A steady one. One free of nerves. Dan joked around a lot about having commitment issues, as lately as the new video that would soon drop. He did have commitment issues with a lot of things, but Phil had always been easy. The only exception, if he was allowing himself to be sappy.

Evidently, a DDR victory brought that out in him.

That night the gorged themselves on pizza and played more DDR together. It wasn’t anything like their three-legged fiasco. They would take turn and try the most absurd songs that they could find and it was such a good time even if the scores turned out terrible.

This was why they could never throw anything out. It might just come in handy. God, they really were hoarders at times, huh?

Dan was in a good mood all of the following day too, running high on the endorphins of his win still. He had been in a good mood and distracted by some of the emails he had ignored and pushed ahead of him. Still, he had noticed that Phil had acted a little strange.

He would almost be tempted to say secretive, which was very hard to be considering that they were essentially locked in the flat together.

Still, Dan didn’t control him about the sneaking around and sending Dan odd glances. Something would come of this. Dan was sure of it, and he would just have to wait. If Phil wanted to surprise him in any capacity, then he would happily allow it.

His curiosity might be eating at him a little and making it hard to bite his tongue but Phil would put on the biggest pout if his plans got spoiled by Dan being too nosy.

Dan was both relieved and very confused when Phil grabbed him in the late afternoon and insisted that he should come into the bedroom.

Not that Dan would ever really object to being dragged into the bedroom but he was a little confused.

When he saw the kitchen chair in the bedroom, the confusion grew.

“Sit, please,” Phil said and pointed at the chair.

Dan did as he was told and that was when it clicked. It was almost ridiculous that it had taken him up until now to figure out what Phil had been up to. It was after all related to Dan’s own impulsive idea that had been dreamed up after the new video.

He wanted to laugh or smack his palm against his chest but mostly he was just looking up at Phil with a look of adoration.

“Figured it out?” Phil asked, and he sounded almost giddy.

A little nervous too, which made Dan just want to reach out and reassure him.

“Hey, you know you don’t have to do this, right?” Dan said and tried to reach out a hand to Phil.

Phil slapped it down and then put his hand over Dan’s eyes.

“Dan, I know,” Phil said, and his voice sounded steadier now. “Keep your eyes closed.”

The hand moved away but Dan obediently kept his eyes closed. He suddenly felt a little flustered.

A lap dance.

Phil was genuinely going to give, or attempt to give, him a lap dance. Dan wasn’t sure he would have ever seen this coming even if they had played around with a lot of things in the bedroom. None of them were really that talented dancers and hadn’t tried to do anything dance related very often, golden suited TATINOF dance aside.

“You also know that I didn’t dig the old DDR mat out for this to happen, right?” Dan asked, suddenly feeling a pinch of nerves himself being left in the dark.

He could still hear Phil. It sounded like he was changing his clothes, which could not bode well for Dan. Damnit, Phil was going to be adorable and Dan was going to be both smitten and turned on. He could see it already.

“You’re not calculated enough for that,” Phil said, tone fond. “This is an idea of my own. Ever since we talked about it, I kind of wanted to try it out. Just for fun. _And_ I want to prove to you that I won’t be as bad as you think I will.”

“And you’ll do it to Toxic?”

“Why not? It’s a sexy dance,” Phil said. “Intoxicating, even.”

Dan hummed and he fidgeted with his hands in his lap. He wanted to open his eyes. The first notes of Toxic sounded on the surround sound speaker Dan had insisted that they set up in the bedroom. It was booming and intimidating.

It stopped after the first couple of seconds and that made the silence all the louder.

“Sorry, just checking that it works. Are you ready?”

“Can I open my eyes?” Dan asked.

“No, not yet. Answer my question and I’ll tell you when to open your eyes,” Phil said and he sounded stern.

“I am as ready as I’ll ever be,” Dan said and let out a nervous chuckle. He grabbed onto the fabric of his sweats to keep his hands from moving awkwardly.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” Phil said.

As Dan did, the music started and Dan spent every moment of the 13 second intro just staring at Phil. He was almost sure that he was blocking out the music to just look better at Phil.

Phil had dimmed the lights a little in the room but he was still perfectly visible. He wasn’t dressed up in a sexy outfit as Dan might have wondered with the whole closing eyes scenario. No, this was something so much better because it made something in Dan’s chest turn into fond mush.

Phil had lost the sweatpants he had been wearing when he had lead Dan in. He still had on his mismatched socks, from his own collection of course, even though Dan could see miles and miles of pale meaty legs. He assumed that Phil still had boxers on but he could properly tell because Phil had also adorned Dan’s NASA women’s nightie that fell to Phil’s upper thigh.

It was too much to take in all at once, even if Dan had seen Phil naked more times than he would ever be able to count. This felt different because of the energy in the room. Phil’s almost coy pose, legs slightly crossed and his excited and nervous expression, lower lip caught between his teeth. The neck of the shirt was just wide enough to give a hint of Phil’s collarbones and the hem of the shirt fell so lovely against Phil’s glorious thighs. Dan blinked rabidly, trying to take all of this in at once, even if it felt like his brain was a little overwhelmed.

Phil hadn’t brought some skimpy outfit and been ready to parade himself in front of Dan, even if that would also have been perfectly fine and undoubtedly Phil would look amazing in whatever he wanted to wear. But this, the familiarity of it. Phil keeping on his socks, probably a little bit of comfort. Putting on a shirt that Dan loved and had secretly been dying to see Phil in for a while. The challenging look in Phil’s eyes.

As Britney’s voice started on the track, Dan’s prolonged moment of observation was over and Phil started to move.

He came closer with slow strides. They didn’t look elegant per say but they were mesmerising all the same. Dan watched how the muscles and tissue in Phil’s legs shifted as he moved. A work of art really.

Dan made a mental note to spent some time with those thighs later tonight. Phil always did look good with bruises against his pale skin. Phil’s hips rocked as he neared too, almost to the beat which was a feat for Phil. When Phil’s hands came to grab the back of the chair, bringing their faces close together, Dan was pretty sure that he stopped breathing.

Dan hadn’t even ever seen a stripper as far as he could remember. Not in real life and certainly no one had ever stripped for him. He was pretty sure that even if he had been around a hundred strip joints and gotten amazing lap dances from professionals good at their crafts, none of it would compare to the look in Phil’s eyes right now.

Dan felt entirely pinned down, even if Phil wasn’t really touching him.

As Phil leaned forward the loose shirt fell forward too, allowing Dan a glimpse down Phil’s chest, just a little peak before Phil was pulling back and turning around. Dan’s hands itched to reach out and to touch but he wasn’t sure if Phil would rather be left to do this alone or have Dan participate.

Dan would have asked if he wasn’t so busy keeping himself from internally combusting. It wasn’t even that it was hot. It was, because Phil was the hottest man Dan had ever seen and he would stand by that statement. It was more that Dan felt so pulled in.

His and Phil’s relationship had never been toxic and it had never been dangerous, stranger danger and internet friends meeting up aside. And yet, Dan felt intoxicated in a good way right now. He was ready to hang off of Phil’s lips.

Phil turned his backside towards Dan and his hands went up over his head. His movements were a little unsure but his hips were working, almost managing a rolling movement and he looked good. Phil had always had a wonderful ass and hips that Dan had been very admiring off.

They looked great in the shirt.

Phil turned to look over his shoulder and smiled at Dan. It was a genuine one, a tad embarrassed.

“Come here,” Dan couldn’t stop himself from saying. His hands found Phil’s hips and turned him around.

The shirt had been nearly worn thin in some places with how much Dan had worn it. Phil’s skin felt warm and flushed through the contact. It was entirely too easy to pull Phil into his lap.

“You know I was saving this for the finale,” Phil said. There was definitely a flush on his cheeks. He looked a little like he wanted to hide behind his hands but instead said hands found Dan’s shoulders and held on tight.

“Hey, can I tell you that you look amazing?” Dan asked, hands moving down until they could go under the hem of the long shirt and move up to find Phil’s skin. Dan rested his hands right on Phil’s hips and partly over the elastic of his boxers.

Phil’s weight was warm and comfortable in Dan’s lap. He wouldn’t mind keeping him here, even if they were not very into the song yet.

Phil seemed to have other plans. “I know I look good, and I am going to do this and you are going to love it!” Phil said and stood up.

Dan’s hands tried to hold on for as long as they could before Phil moved out of range. He felt his fingertips trace down from Phil’s hips to his legs before he let go.

“Yes, sir,” Dan said teasingly and it had the desired effect. Phil tried to glare at him but he couldn’t stop smiling for long enough to look angry.

Phil meant it when he said he was going to go all in. Dan got his butt pretty much up in his face, Phil bending over and trying to twerk Dan was pretty sure. It wasn’t much of a twerk but Phil’s butt did wiggle and Dan couldn’t help himself from leaning forward a little and try to bite it. He only managed to scrape his teeth a little mostly catching the fabric of the shirt.

But Phil did turn around with a delighted look in his eyes even as he told Dan off.

“No bites! I didn’t think I’d need to go over the rules with you,” Phil said and clicked his tongue. “Nice boys don’t bite.”

Phil had walked right into that one and he knew it too.

“Then I’m clearly not a nice boy,” Dan said, and reached his hands out again. Phil had come close enough that Dan could get his hands back on his hips. “Show me what you’ve got, Lester. I’ve heard rumours of some legendary hip trusts. Show me.”

Dan liked this. The comfortable way they could joke around and mean it seriously at the same time. This was mostly making Dan laugh and revel in his love but he was a little turned on too, partly because Phil was gorgeous but mostly because they could do something like this together and not make a big deal of it.

They were having fun and still kidding around.

It was one of the things that Dan always had liked about the two of them being together, in and out of the bedroom. They always had fun and they could talk to each other.

Now, Phil’s hip thrusts were something else. Dan kept his hands on Phil’s hips and he wasn’t shy to admit that he had to take a moment to just admire it, both the feel and the visual. Phil’s facial expressions could use some work, too focused to be effortlessly sexy but that was all the more endearing.

Suddenly, Phil was in Dan’s lap again. Properly grinding this time and Dan felt like his brain stopped working a little. Phil was so close, warm and hot at the same time. And then he was very much up in Dan’s face all of a sudden.

“With a taste of your lips,” Phil sang softly along, coming in to lock their lips together for one entirely too short second before pulling back, “I’m on a ride,” Phil continued and he had the audacity to grid particularly suggestive as he finished the lyrics.

Dan was in disbelief, almost sputtering with delight and he knew he looked like a lovestruck fool under Phil but he couldn’t help it. After all, he looked exactly like what he was.

“I hate you,” Dan said, voice dripping with affection.

Phil was a cheeky little shit and clearly gaining confidence because he grinded down on Dan with purpose again.

“Clearly not all of you,” he said, managing to keep his tone without breaking out into giggles, even if it looked like it was a close call.

Phil got off Dan’s lap with somewhat flair, or Dan’s head was just spinning too much. Phil started to walking around the chair, something that wasn’t entirely easy in the somewhat crammed room. He was kicking up his socked feet like they were fancy heels and Dan was so fucking gone for this dork.

Next came more lip sync right in front of Dan, nearly close enough to touch but just out of reach. Phil pulled at the neck of the shirt and played with the hem of it too, as if it were a dress. He looked breath-taking and he was getting into it. He was growing in confidence, running a finger down his lips and giving Dan a genuinely sultry look.

This had started as a joke but Dan was getting entirely too into it.

And then all too soon the song was coming to an end. Dan almost wanted to ask Phil to play it once more but he didn’t get a chance because as soon as the song finished, he got another lapful of Phil.

Only this time Phil was all up in him, hands in his hair, locking their lips together. Dan’s hands moved on their own accord, taking a slow moment to trail all the way up Phil’s legs, squeezing as he went while he met Phil’s kisses.

When Phil pulled back from the kiss, Dan was already leaning forward to chase after him. Dan’s hands had found Phil’s hips again and he wasn’t going to let him get very far away this time. He felt a little dazed and increasingly horny, but the look in Phil’s eyes, the pure mischief, made all emotions momentarily be pushed aside from a flood of love.

“So… will you concede that I’m good at lap dancing?” Phil asked.

Dan was pretty sure that Phil hadn’t been that great from a technical stand point. But none of that really mattered anyway. It wasn’t like Phil was going to go out and get his lap dance skills graded.

Dan kind of hoped they could keep that experience all to themselves.

“I concede,” Dan said, leaning forward to latch onto Phil’s lips again but he only got a peck before a hand on his chest had him pulling back.

“A good enough prize for re-establishing your old DDR score?” Phil asked, one eye brow arching upwards.

“Yes, yes, the best,” Dan said eagerly, “but also just… nice. You looked good. Like you found your stride. You know how much I love you. I love all of you, mind and body and soul.”

“Dan!” Phil protested.

“What? I am just speaking the truth!”

“Stop being so sincere and sweet! You are supposed to be horny,” Phil argued and he was pouting now. It was not his angry pout but it was his slightly inconvenienced one.

Dan couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling up. Phil was an idiot. But that was okay because he was Dan’s idiot and Dan was an idiot too.

He wasn’t sure he could manage it. He wasn’t the strongest of boys and Phil was quite a tall and somewhat heavy lad but Dan attempted it all the same. He grabbed onto Phil’s butt and then stood up.

He nearly lost his balance when Phil flailed a little at being lifted all of a sudden and latched onto Dan like an octopus. Dan let the laughter flood their bedroom with the dimmed lights and the silence left by Toxic.

Dan was happy he didn’t have to carry Phil very far. He had intended to drop him elegantly and sexily but instead he stumbled right next to the bed and sent both of them just tumbling down on top of each other.

It was so dumb, they knocked elbows together and it did kind of hurt but not bad enough to stop both of them from bursting out into laughter. Dan rolled onto his back and just laughed, so deep and full while Phil did the same next to him.

He wasn’t sure anyone else would call this a perfect evening but Dan would. Phil too it seemed when Phil rolled over on top of Dan and kissed him. They couldn’t even focus on kissing properly because they couldn’t keep their laughter at bay for long enough.

Dan and Phil fell into their familiar rhythm and Dan wouldn’t have it any other way. Now he got a chance to show Phil just how much he had enjoyed the lap dance.

It had been so intoxicating.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](https://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/643859279781183488/its-in-the-air-and-its-all-around-can-you-feel)
> 
> What did you think? I surely never thought I would write a lap dance fic but 2021 is a wild ride for all of us it seems. I am still not processing that we will get two Stereo shows a week, it feels like a fever dream. I am so excited. I hope you liked both the DDR and the lap dance aspect. I tried to make it a little sexy but I wasn't really ready to make it proper smutty.


End file.
